


Only a Moment

by LunaMax1214, mitisvenatrix



Series: Teandraverse [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMax1214/pseuds/LunaMax1214, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitisvenatrix/pseuds/mitisvenatrix
Summary: So, what DO soldiers do in between firefights? A one-shot of Garrus's team on Omega, as described in the story by the same name.





	

**Chapter 1 - Game Plan**

"Boomer… If you don't put that damn nube-tube away I'm going to shove it down your throat… AFTER I melee you with it." The normally imperturbable drell was more than a little irritated at his turian comrade. Kheron continued to manipulate the controller, trying and failing to have his red spartan dodge before Boomer's rocket spawn-killed him for the fifth time.

"That's what you get for having a damn tent set up there. Camping is a bitch tactic."

"Okay, who started arguing fighting maneuvers with the damn turian, for shit's sake? We'll never get him to shut up now…" Dar pointed out, using the grav lift to cover the distance and drop on the offending blue spartan. "Keep it up, and it'll be your turn to wear the lightish-red armor."

"What's wrong with lightish-red…? Oh, fuck you, biotic…" He respawned, grabbing dual SMG's and going on a killing spree that left Dar, Chaven, Kheron, and Jackson lying in a pile.

Chaven said heatedly as he waited for his own respawn, "Does anyone else think these teams are a _little_ unbalanced? I mean, they got The Brash Brothers, the Grenadier, _and_ the former STG guy..."

"Mentally unbalanced, maybe," Canderous commented.

Nex ran Jackson over with the Warthog, saying, "Screw you, human." No one was sure if he was referring to the game or the comment.

"Stop rushing in. Coordination is key. Special weapons and tactics actually require _tactics,"_ Jarolan interjected in annoyance.

A jangling sound interrupted the scene, which moments later revealed itself to be produced by Jintah's gold adorned fringe. "So, is it my turn again, guys?"

" _ **NO!"**_ Came the unanimous response from every male in the room, yelled in the loudest of tones, each one briefly flashing an expression of panic.

Jintah laughed, only slightly upset by the vehemence of the reaction. "Awww… you guys are no fun."

"Now, now, children. Just because she whooped your asses last time, it doesn't give you an excuse not to share," came Sidonis's teasing voice as he came from Archangel's office, closely flanked by the man himself.

"And just 'cause you're trying to get past her plating, gizzard-brain, doesn't mean we have to take her insults," Nero said, all the while crouching repeatedly over where Kheron had fallen after taking a shotgun round to the face.

"You sick-ass krogan, that only counts as _one_ tea-bag…" the group laughed as a whole at the drell's indignation.

"Don't worry, they won't let me play anymore either, Jintah," said Garrus, tossing down a datapad in disgust, "They accused me of modding."

" _You sniped a rocket out of the air!_ " Came Jackson's irritated response. "We _know_ you were cheating." The game came to an end, causing the group to start placing chore wagers on the next match. Catching Canderous's eye, Garrus asked sardonically, "Remind me again why you showed them this?"

"It keeps them battle-ready," came his impertinent response, "Almost as well as adrenal stimulants."


End file.
